amor á primeira vista
by Daannii'L
Summary: uma garota que vive no mundo da lua conhece um garoto eles se apaixonam e vive uma linda hitória de amor


era uma vez uma garota chamada mirella que sonhava que seu principe encantado ia chegar num cavalo branco e pegala mais ela foi acordada  
-miii presta atençao na aula é revisão pra prova-diz sua amiga manuella  
-tah bom ma é que eu estava pensando nele-digo pensativa  
-nele mi de novo nao acredito-ela me olha brava-ele nem sabe que você existe  
-eu sei mais eu amo ele  
-é mi mais nao cai na prova:o principe encantado dos sonhas da mirrela vieira do carmo né  
-tah bom eu presto atençao  
já é hora do recreio e todos descem na escada correndo pra pegar lugar na fila eu desci primeiro entao nao tinha que um garoto na minha frente meu deus ele é novo na escola e é muito lindo e forte ele olha para mim e para a manu e passa um garoto da minha sala e fala  
-e ai fabio-apertando a mao dele-como vai cara  
-como sempre né cara-ele responde e me da aquela vontade de falar :e você quer que eu melhore seu dia manu me segura pra nao fala nada parece que ela le meus comprou e depois nos compramos fiquei de um tempo acaba o recreio e vejo todas as salas de 8°ano e nao acho ele  
-ta na hora de perguntar para o nathan-me fala com cara de pena  
-é eu sei  
-e ai nathan como vai-falo com medo de descobrir nada  
-o que você quer mi-ele fala já sabendo que quero saber alguma coisa  
-então eu vi seu amigo na fila e quero saber assim que série ele é né  
-quem?o fabio ele é do 9°ano e você nunca vai ter chance com ele mi nunca-me diz com cara de sério  
-ta bom mas quem sabe eu convencer ele a gostar de uma pessoa como eu-falo brincando  
passa outro dia e vamos para a fila e ele esta com um amigo super lindo só nao sou eu que fiquei apaixonada  
-que dia lindo hoje né-diz ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha  
bom estava um dia horrivel e tipo nao queria queimar o nosso filme por que eles estavam olhando para a gente com cara de :o dia esta nublado como pode estar lindo  
-claro quando se tira 10 em matematica tudo fica lindo-digo fugindo do assunto-ate o menino daqui da frente-digo bem baixinho  
-e né-ela retruca e rimos juntas bom os dois sao do 9°ano que bom agora é só descobrir o nome deles,o que eles fazem na escola,como eles vao nas provas,qual o tipo de garotas que eles gostam e etc.  
-hoje é dia de almoçar na escola né mi-diz a manu na frente dos garotos e eles param de conversar e ficam quietos  
-é manu tenho coisa a tarde e você fica também?-retruco com raiva e eles continuam sem falar  
-vou ligar para minha mãe e avisar que eu fico-ela diz rindo da minha cara  
-que horas você vai embora?-pergunto  
-as 5 e você?-ela retruca  
-mesma hora que você  
passam as aulas e eu e a manu vamos almoçar e encontramos os dois meninos bom perfeito só eles dois entao a gente senta na mesa do lado deles  
-mi fiz um msn me da seu msn porque eu nao tenho o seu-manu fala e ao mesmo tempo recebo uma mensagem no meu celular dela dizendo cala a boca é hoje que você consegue ele  
..com-falo sem saber porque hoje que eu consigo ele  
o fabio se vira pra mim e fala  
-muito lindo seu nome e peguei seu msn se importa?-o amigo dele ri,a manu também e eu paralizo  
-é claro que ela nao se importa-diz manu  
-seu nome também é muito bonito-digo a ele quase gemendo  
-podemos sentar com vocês?-o amigo do fabio pergunta  
-entao eu falo claro que sim-olhei para a manu e começo a rir-a meu deus que falta de educaçao nem perguntei seu nome-me reviro a ela com aquela cara agora você também se ferro  
-gustavo-entao ele diz dando uma risadinha pra mim  
ta bom nao foi isso o que aconteceu!  
nós 2 sentamos do lado deles e fikamos flando de um monte de coisa e eles tambem ai chegaram um monte de garotas e sentaram na mesa deles.  
hoje nao era o nosso dia  
1°caimos na sala de umas garotas insuportaveis  
2°as amigas dessas garotas roubaram nossos amores  
3°uma dessas garotas era minha maior inimiga  
e agora?  
essa minha inimiga percebeu que eu estava caidinha por um dos garotos e flo assim para os garotos-vamos sair daqui está muito cheio e queremos mostrar a escola para vocês-eles olharam pro lado e o fabio disse  
-nao entendo aqui esta perfeito e olhou para mim-o outro concordando-é aqui esta perfeito-eu e a Manu paralizamos por que 2 garotos mais velhos diriam que esta tudo perfeito e olharia para nó olharam para mim e para a Manu depois o lharam para esas meninas e falaram.  
-ok.nós vamos mais depois é com a bem que a gente é novo mais meu pai trabalha na escola e eu já conheco lá  
eles sairam,nós almoçamos e fomos direto para a escola e infelizmente eles nao estavam la  
fomos para a biblioteca ver os ia pegar um livro e veio uma mão junta com a minha eu olhei para o lado e não consegui respirar.só ouvi-Oiii eu sou o fabio e você?  
paralizei,depois de alguns minutos respondi-eu sou a mirella.  
Ele sorriu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha procurando pela Manu só que ela não estava em nenhum lugar o fabio diz  
-procurando sua amiga?  
-ssssiiiim-eu respondo  
-ela foi pegar um coisa para meu amigo  
-a tah,então só esta nós 2 aqui?-eu pergunto esperançosa  
-é eu acho que não-ele responde  
-como assim?-eu pergunto nervosa  
-estamos dentro de uma biblioteca cheia de gente como da para ficar sozinho?-ele responde ironizando  
-Ah claro!-respondo e nós 2 começamos a rir  
-você quer ir para outro lugar-ele pergunta  
-eu quero sim-respondo-ate que você conheçe bem a escola para ser um aluno novo-brinco com ele fingindo que não ouvi o que ele disse no restaurante  
-é que meu pai trabalha aqui-ele responde rindo  
-Ah que legal quem é?-eu pergunto  
o pai dele passa e da um oi pra mim e pra ele e pergunta pra mim  
-você conhece meu filho que legal-fiquei meio envergonhada nunca iria saber que eu conhecia o pai dele-é acabamos de nós conhecer-eu respondo chocada-bom pessoal tenho que ir trabalhar-o pai do fabio fala-ok!-nós 2 respondemos.  
-bom eu nao sabia que você conhecia meu pai.  
-é nem eu-(risos)  
-bom eu tenho que ir estudar você vem?-eu pergunto  
-Claro!eu tambem tenho que estudar-ele responde  
cheguei em casa fiquei pensando naquele sorriso estava apaixonada os olhos dele brilhava nao consegui pensar em outra estava no meu quarto pensando nele quando minha mãe abre a porta e fala-filha a manuella no telefone e não demora ta-  
-Âlo  
-AIII amiga você não sabe  
-Aquele amigo do seu amor se chama gustavo ai que nome lindo  
-aii amiga tinha esquecido!como foi com ele?  
-foi muito legal amiga você nao tem noção ele alem de lindo é muito legal  
-é eu tenho noção sim o amigo dele é demais e eu conheci o pai dele  
-como assim?vc foi na casa dele?  
-naao boba o pai dele trabalha na escola  
-vou ter que desligar por que minha mãe fica reclamando aqui  
-ok  
-tututututututututu...  
tomei banho e fui dia seguinte eu fui para a escola bem cedo só que ele nao estava la a única pessoa como sempre minha melhor amiga nada chega aquela garota que estava tentando tirar o fabio de mim esbarra em mim eu olha brava para ela e falo:  
-quem você pensa que é para esbarrar em mim?  
-quem eu penso que sou?...se liga vc e mais nova,um pirralha que chega do nada e rouba meu namorado!-ela responde  
eu muito triste saio correndo pro chega me procura e não me ve,procura a manu e ela explica pra ele tudo o que fala:  
-como ela pode acreditar nessa garota depois da tarde que tivemos ontem?-ele pergunta decepcionado  
-essa garota sempre odiou a mi e sempre roubou os namorados dela-ela responde  
então o fabio levantou foi em direção ao banheiro e me chamou disse que tudo o que aquela garota tinha dito era mentira e que ele me ão ele se ajoelha no meio do patio e diz:  
-olha nunca conheci uma garota como você ,aquele dia que eu te vi na fila eu fiquei maluquinho nao conseguia fazer mais nada á nao ser pensar em você  
eu olho pro lado e esta todo mundo olhando pra mim AI QUE VERGONHA ele continua:  
-Manu,vc e tudo que eu sempre quis em uma menina eu te amo mais do que tudo...  
eu nao aguento e começo a chorar e ele tira do bolso uma caixinha e pergunta:  
-você quer namorar comigo?  
nesse momento bate o sinal:  
-temos que subir pra aula néah-eu nao consegui responder  
-Claaro mais você quer ou não namorar comigo?-ele pergunta com um tom tão fofo  
-SIM eu quero  
eu entro na sala...todos ficam te perguntando e olhando pra consigo prestar atenção na aula ele me deixa louca então passam 4 aulas e é hora do intervalo a gente se encontra e ele me pergunta  
- almoça comigo hj?  
-Claro!  
-ok te encontro na saida  
...


End file.
